An accessory device for an electronic device is generally known in the art. Accessory devices can be used as a protective cover for the electronic device as well as provide an aesthetic appearance. Further, some accessory devices may include a power supply designed to provide electrical current to the electronic device. Also, typical accessory devices include at least one layer of material disposed across the entire accessory device. For example, a region of the accessory device designed to receive the electronic device may include a rigid polymeric material, such as plastic, disposed across the entire region. This offers a continuous, uniform protection to the electronic device.
In order to insert or extract the electronic device in a manner that does not damage the electronic device, a user is generally required to detach one structural feature of the accessory device from another structural feature. This allows for a straight insertion or extraction of the electronic device. However, an accessory device with two (or more) structural features may lead to losing or misplacing at least one of the structural features.
One solution may be to pull the electronic device from the accessory device at an angle. However, an angular extraction of an electronic device from an accessory device can lead to other issues. For example, when the accessory device includes the power source, a connector, or plug, must be inserted into the electronic device. The angular extraction causes a bending moment on the connector that may cause the connector to break off from the accessory device and remain inside the electronic device.